An adjusting arrangement for lordosis support in a backrest of a motor vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 93 07 689 U1. To provide for distribution of the pressure involved in affording the spinal column support in that arrangement, a flat element such as a plate can be disposed in the backrest of the seat. That arrangement further includes an adjustable curved member which provides for adjustment of the distribution of pressure against the plate so that the effective support afforded by the plate can be adjusted to the correct location for the person using the seat.